ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW King of Extreme (2011)
Card King of Extreme Finals - TLC Match Asten Cross vs. Power EAW Championship Mr. DEDEDE © vs. Cyclone EAW World Heavyweight Championship #1 Contender's Match - Loser Leaves Showdown Y2Impact vs. Rated R Shaman of Sexy Grudge Match CM Bank$ vs. Hurricane Hawk Submission Match for the EAW InterWire Championship Tyler Parker © vs. Superior Quality 85 EAW Vixens Championship #1 Contender's Triple Threat Match Amie Devastation vs. Yeimy vs. SG1 EAW Interbranded Championship Matt Ryder © vs. Kevin Devastation Triple Threat Match for the EAW National Extreme Championship George Copeland © vs. SG2 vs. John Alloy Results *2. After the match, Dark Emperor told the crowd that he was enraged of the Interbranded Title being hold by inferior man over the years and didn't want his name on the championship so he decided to give the title a proper burial. Dark Emperor holding the Interbrand Championship flat in his hands walks up the ring steps and enters the ring. The Dark Emperor drops to his knees, and lays the belt in the middle of the ring and crosses his heart. The lights go out and the lights come back on as the Interbrand Championship, along with the Dark Emperor have vanished from the ring. *4. Kawajai came to the ring and helps out Tyler by making Superior Quality 85 tap out to the K-Stretch. *5. Banks use Hawk's Cash in the Vault Briefcase during the match including delivering multiple shots onto Hawk. After the match, a bloodied Banks stands over Hawk with a face that shows no emotion through the blood that drips down onto Hawk's body. *6. Hurricane Hawk was added into the match by cashing in his Cash in the Vault briefcase. Due to the match stipulation, Y2Impact is gone from Showdown. After the match, Hawk celebrates with the championship as he holding it high in the air as his music continues to play, standing over the fallen RRS and Y2Impact. *7. Near the end of the match, Kevin Devastation came out and everyone thought that he was gonna get revenge on Cyclone, but gave a superkick to DEDEDE as Kevin Devastation was revealed as the Heart Break Boy in disguise. *8. After the match was over, Power looks down at Cross before he heads to the throne on the entrance stage. Power reaches the stage as he places the crown on his head, and puts on the royal robe that was hanging on the throne. Dressed in full garb, he takes a seat in his new throne as King. The Royal music plays as Power sits back in his throne as the event comes to a close. Miscellaneous *Y2Impact was in a complete rage of being that he has completed for his EAW World Heavyweight Title even he as he forced to win it tonight. *Dark Emperor promise to ravage the land of Extreme and Matt Ryder is first on his list after being unleashed from a Giant Concrete Crypt. *StarrStan gave Tyler Parker advice for his Submission Match against Superior Quality 85 for the InterWire Championship. *EAW Showdown General Manager Robbie V & Dynasty X (Alexander Da Vinci & Heart Break Boy) sings Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer in their own version. *Y2Impact came out and told the crowd that in his new contract, he will get a rematch clause for any time if he loses that title in his first defense. Then Robbie V came out and announces that looking through Impact's original contract, he decided that Impact is ain't the World Heavyweight Champion but also announces that Impact's match against the Rated R Shaman of Sexy that originally planned as #1 Contender's Match changed into an EAW World Heavyweight Championship Match as Impact agreed to Robbie V's announcement as Robbie V also told him that the Loser Leaves Showdown stipulation still applies. Robbie V then smiles at Impact as he went backstage. *EAW Dynasty Co-General Managers Jaywalker and Extreme Enigma argued to one another in their office regarding the events between the two in the past several weeks but decided to have a Last Man Standing Match on the next edition of Dynast between two men of their choosing and whoever loses then either Jaywalker and Extreme Enigma is gone as General Manager of Dynasty. *Robbie V announces that he returning to action until he got attacked by Ashten Cross as Cross hits the Cross Breaker on Robbie V and continues the attack by hitting a steel chair on Robbie's skull. Cross says words to Robbie until he left as EMTs rush to the ring and attend to Robbie V. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2011